


It Started With A Kiss

by sailor_silvimoon



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_silvimoon/pseuds/sailor_silvimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-off to ytteb's story; 'The logic of DiNozzo' (on fanfiction.net).  Should probably read that first. In 'unusual' circumstances Tony kisses Gibbs - why did he do it ... and what happens next? Tony/Gibbs slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Don't own NCIS
> 
>  
> 
> A/N The moment I've read 'The Logic of DiNozzo' by ytteb, my mind thought of other possibilities and I asked the author to allow me to continue, but in my way. The author suggested I do a spin-off. (Meaning slash in my book. *grin* )
> 
> So, what if Tony had ulterior motives when he went to Gibbs' house and made his startling suggestion? What might really be going on through Gibbs' mind? What will be the fallout of that night?
> 
> Well... here is my take on the basic idea. 
> 
> Some of the flashback is from ytteb's story, and some I've taken in a rather different direction.
> 
> I don't really remember the end of season ten, and I still haven't watched season eleven. Anyway, the events in this story happen about a month later. Gibbs, and everyone else are back. 
> 
> WARNING: SLASH

Tony was confused. He was feeling like that for a month now, and it was driving him crazy. He wasn't only confused, no, he felt dread as well. Because if what he thought was the truth, he was a dead man. He would be sent to Alaska or fired from NCIS. He wasn't worried about being jobless, hell, he had offers from every agency in the alphabet soup and wider. No, the problem with those two options was that he wouldn't see his friends, his family, every day anymore. And that thought broke his heart.

/

He was still, some days, in awe how he stayed in one place for this long. Over ten years. Usually, his MO was leaving after two years, but after he followed Gibbs from Baltimore, things changed. He changed. He felt like he belonged here, an that he found his home.

True, there were times he thought of leaving, when he got his heart hurt, when he felt broken, but somehow, he couldn't find the will to do so. And so, he stayed. 

/

However, there was also a third option. He would kill him. No questions asked. That is, if he came clean, which he suspected he would have to do any day now, judging by his glares. Sometimes worried, but usually pissed glares that he send his way.

Tony knew he was acting out of character, confusing and making his co-workers, no, friends, glance his way every now and then, but he couldn't help it. He was unusually silent, and not knowingly, sometimes had a lost look on his face that drove everyone crazy. He was troubled, they all could see that. But, they knew if they pushed for answers, Tony would balk away. They knew, Gibbs especially, it was best, for everyone's sake, to let Tony deal with, what ever was bothering him, alone.

/

Everything was fine before that night. HE was fine before that night. His mind replayed how everything started.

First, he kissed McGee. In the bullpen. Thankfully, no one was around, and to, whoever was watching the security camera, it would look like he was just messing with McGee, like always. Anyway, he kissed him... on the side of his head. Then, he kissed Ziva. On the forehead. They were working on a case that led them into the woods. Alone for a short two minutes, he asked her will she allow him to kiss her. At her raised eyebrow, he told her where. Shrugging her shoulders, she gave him permission.

It was their last case together, before they turned their badges to the Director, and he wanted to show them how much he appreciated their friendship. Then, he kissed Abby, Ducky and even Palmer. After all, they were a part of the team, a part of their dysfunctional family. They deserved a goodbye kiss. Although, he was used to giving Abby kisses. From the, almost, very beginning. They bonded when he saved Gibbs' life, taking a bullet for the older men. 

When Abby found out, she rushed to the hospital, and announced that from that day he was her brother, and that she will always be there for him. All that accompanied with kisses and hugs. True, during the years they had an 'off' moments, but the brother/sister relationship was always there. Secure. Constant. 

/

After surprising Ducky and Palmer, he went to a bar for’liquor courage', then walked down the steps in Gibb's basement, mumbling something about how he found a pattern in things. If he was honest with himself, and he was only that when he was drunk, he would admit he was confused for a looong time, and that kissing McGee and Ziva, kissing Abby, Ducky and Palmer, was just a ruse for ending up there.

He wanted to kiss Gibbs. Wanted to do it for a looooong time.

When he was sober, he lived in denial.

/

And so, there he was, overly cheerful, the shot of Bourbon he drank before coming here gave him the courage he needed. And he had a perfect excuse if Gibbs reacted by throwing him out of his house and his life, he could blame the alcohol. Walking down the stairs, carrying Kung Pao chicken he brought with him, he tried to hide his nervousness, but he had a feeling Gibbs saw right through him. 

After the late dinner, they sat there in the silence for additional ten minutes, then Tony blurted.

''You know how I see pattern in things?''

It was not an original, probably not even a smart start, but at least it was a start. He had to go through this. Tonight. He had nothing to lose. Tomorrow, he would hand his badge and who knows what would happen in the future. Where he would end up. When, or if, he would ever see Gibbs again. He was feeling optimistically when Gibbs nodded and gave him a 'Yeah' to continue. In his usual blabbing self, he started again.

''So, there's been a pattern over the last few days.'' Another 'Yeah' from Gibbs, but this time, he thought the older man sounded a bit cheerful. ''So...don't say or do anything before I'm finished, okay?'' Tony asked, feeling how his palms started to sweat, and he wiped them over his pants.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up, looking at his nervous SFA, but then he nodded his consent.

''Okay...So, here's what happened. I...I...I kissed McGee! In a totally manly, heterosexual way. On his head. Well, on the side, about here.'' He added quickly, pointing to the position on his own head. 

Tony could swear he saw something flash in Gibbs' eyes, but it was gone in a matter of a second. 'Maybe I just imagined it.' Tony thought, after a moment, then started babbling again.

''And then, I kissed Ziva. In a gesture of friendship. On the forehead.'' He continued with his plan, again pointing the spot on his own head. This time, he was certain there was a flick of anger in Gibbs' eyes, and his 'Yeah' sounded menacing. It gave him hope. ''I also kissed Abby, Ducky and Palmer. On the cheek!'' He rushed, seeing anger boiling in Gibbs' eyes. ''You see, we're handing our badges tomorrow, and I wanted to show how much I love them. How I thought of them as my family. I mean, who knows when, or if, we'll see each other again.''

''I understand, Tony. But, please reconsider about turning your badge. This is my mess. It's not fair...'' Gibbs said, thinking the young man was done, since the silence stretched after his last words. He was proven wrong when Tony cut him off in the middle of the sentence.

''Not done yet, Gibbs. And we are doing it. We are a team. Your mess is our mess. You should've know that by now.'' Tony said, glaring at Gibbs, then remembered the reason he was there in the first place. ''Anyway, that is not what I wanted to talk about.''

''So, what is, then?''

''Errr.'' Tony said, once again wiping his palms against his pants in a very nervous gesture. He knew he was stalling, and the more he stalled, the more nervous he became. And receiving only one word from the older man, every time he stopped and cast a look at him, wasn't very encouraging.

''So, like I said, It's a pattern. So... And it might be a sign.''

''Yeah?'' Gibbs asked, then went to add, because even to him, he sounded like a dimwit. ''A sign of what?''

''ThatIshouldkissyoutoo!'' Those six words came out as one.

/

Gibbs stared at his Senior Field Agent in shock. No, he couldn't have just heard what he thought. Tony wanted to kiss him? He looked closely at the fidgeting, and now blushing, man, trying to see how drunk he was, but other than the slight scent of Bourbon, Tony didn't seem wasted. A bit drunk yes, but not wasted.

He didn't know how to respond to that. Just kept staring in shock at the blushing young man sitting in front of him. He could tell him no, send him to the guest room Tony always occupied when he overslept here, but...

Yes, there was a but.

Deep down, he wanted it. He wanted to feel those lips on him. Wanted for a long time. He wasn't sure when exactly his feelings for the young man changed, but they did. He was jealous hearing Tony talking about his dates, his conquests. Hell, he was jealous even now, hearing about the friendly kisses Tony told him about. Before he could change his mind, he answered.

''Okay.''

He felt a bit of satisfaction seeing how he managed to throw Tony completely of guard.

/

It was now Tony's turn to stare dumbfounded. Did Gibbs just say 'okay'? He had to be sure.

''Ummm... Did you just say okay?'' He asked the question that twirled through his mind. ''Are you sure? Of course you're sure. You're Gibbs. You never say anything you don't mean.'' He started blabbering again.

''Tony.'' Gibbs spoke, stopping the young man. ''Come here.'' He added, standing up.

Nervously, Tony stood up as well and took a step toward the silver-haired man, standing in front of him, blushing like a girl on her first date. 

''Ummmm...On the cheek. If that's okay with you?'' He asked and Gibbs nodded his acceptance. 

Tony slowly moved his head forward, their eyes locked, unable to break the eye contact. He wasn't prepared for the shiver that ran through his whole body when his lips touched Gibbs' skin. He wasn't prepared how his whole body suddenly felt alive...burning with need. How his cock instantly grew hard. But, most of all, he certainly wasn't prepared for the shock when he realized that instead of Gibbs' cheek, he kissed his mouth.

He lowered his hands off Gibbs' shoulders (how in the world that happened?), and not knowing what to do, he took the easy way out. He ran away.

In his haste departure, he failed to notice the semi-dazed look in Gibbs' eyes, or how the silver-haired man touched his lips with his finger.

/

He returned to reality when he felt a head slap delivered from the man he was just thinking of.

''Stop day-dreaming and get back to work.'' Gibbs ordered, on his way for his fourth cup of coffee.

''Yes, Boss. Right away, Boss.'' Tony replied, rubbing the back of his head, then glanced at his lap. 'Traitor.' He said inwardly to his hard cock.

He had a problem. A big problem. Because of that night when the kiss happened, the only time his dick came alive was when he was thinking of Gibbs, or when he was near him. And he didn't know what to do. 

He tried everything. He dated a lot since then, hell, he even watched porn, something he hadn't done since he was eighteen, but it was like his dick was dead. He was too young to have a sexual crisis, for heaven's sake!

When he was unable to perform for the first time, his excuse was that he was too tired, but when it happened for the second, third, forth, fifth and so on, he got worried. Then, one night after a disaster evening with a beautiful woman he met in a bar, lying alone in his bed, thinking how his life couldn't get any worse, his mind drifted to a certain silver-haired Marine with piercing blue eyes. He practically jumped out of the bed when he realized he was touching his, suddenly, rock hard cock.

He knew then, without a shadow of doubt, what the problem was, but he didn't want to admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second, and the last, part. Enjoy! The characters are a bit OOC, though. I am going with the idea that the team is close as much as a family should be. It's a bit long, but I'm sure you won't mind. *grin*
> 
> WARNING: SLASH

Tony was just about to put a movie in his DVD player when he heard a knock on his door. Sighing, because he really wasn't in the mood for company, he went to open the door. He was surprised to see Ziva, Abby and McGee standing there.

''What's wrong?'' He asked, when they settled on the sofa, after he gave them drinks. ''Want me to order some pizza?''

''Sure.'' They agreed, and he made a quick phone-call, already knowing their likes.

''So? Wanna tell me what’s wrong?'' Tony asked again.

''That is what we're about to ask you.'' Ziva started.

''You've been acting really strange and we are worried.'' Abby added.

''I'm just here because they forced me to.'' McGee said, noticing a raised eyebrow on his best friend.

''Right.'' Tony snickered.

''So, what is going on with you?'' Ziva asked again. ''You've been disturbingly quiet, moody, sometimes snappish. And, sometimes, you blush for no good reason.''

''You're not working undercover again, are you?'' McGee asked.

''No. I've learned my lesson. Besides, Gibbs wouldn't let me, even if I wanted. Which I don't.'' Tony assured them. ''And I thought you wanted me quiet.'' He added, looking pointedly at Ziva and McGee.

''Well, we don't. Like I said, you being quiet is disturbing.'' Ziva huffed in annoyance, clearly not wanting to admit that aloud.

''I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind, that's all.'' Tony said, wanting to end this conversation, but he knew better.

''Please, Tony. We are your friends. Maybe we can help. Tell us what is bothering you. And we promise what ever you say, it will not leave this room.'' Abby pleaded. ''Are you having love problems?'' Seeing a small blush on Tony's face, she jumped in her seat. ''Yes, that's it, isn't it?''

''Abbs....'' Tony tried, but then made a mistake and looked at her puppy pleading look in her eyes, and sighed. ''Fine. I'll tell you. But, it doesn't leave this room.'' He warned, and they promised. ''But, first, we eat.'' He grinned, as they heard the doorbell ring.

''Saved by the bell.'' Ziva smirked knowingly.

Finally, after the pizzas were eaten, Tony sighed, knowing they wouldn't leave until he told them the truth. And he needed to tell someone. 

''It all happened last month, before we turned our badges. I kissed you three, Ducky, Palmer...and Gibbs.''

''Oh my God! You kissed Gibbs!'' Abby squealed, bouncing on her seat.

''And you lived to tell us about it?'' McGee added in surprise.

''Guys!'' Tony yelled and they calmed down. 

''So, what does that have to do with you having bed problems?'' Ziva asked, and Abby promptly corrected her.

''Love problems, Ziva. Tony doesn't have bed problems.''

''Well...actually... Ziva is kinda right this time.'' Tony whispered in embarrassment, causing the girls to look at him with their eyes wide, and McGee, who was just drinking, spluttering the beer all over, then continue to choke. ''Seriously, McSplutter?'' He asked, throwing a kitchen towel at his friend.

''I think you need to explain that.'' Ziva said, not even glancing at McGee, while her hand automatically hit him on the back.

Before he could say anything, Abby, who was carefully listening, and especially watching her best friend, her surrogate brother, gasped as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. 

''It's Gibbs! You're in love with Gibbs! But, how can you suddenly be in love with him? Something happened, didn't it? Oh my God! I can't believe it! But, it somehow makes sense. I mean, it’s Gibbs. And you. Together. The two of you are made for each other.''

''Abby!'' Ziva said, trying to calm her friend. ''He can't be in love with Gibbs. I mean, this is Tony, the skirt-chaser we're talking about.''

When Tony refused to say a word, and actually blushed, more profoundly than before, all three of them looked at him with wide eyes. 

''We kinda kissed. It was an accident!'' He blurted out.

''How can you accidentally kiss someone?'' McGee asked, not believing what he was hearing.

''I don't know! Okay? I don't know! One moment I'm blabbering asking to kiss him, on the cheek, mind you, the next, our eyes are locked, my hands on his shoulder, my lips on his, my body on fire, and ever since then my dick doesn't work!'' Tony practically yelled in frustration.

''Did...Did you just say your dick doesn't work?'' McGee asked, surprisingly being the first one who came to his senses, because Abby and Ziva were still looking at him with their eyes wide, or better yet, at a certain part of him, their mouths formed in an 'O' shape.

''Stop looking at my crotch!'' Tony yelled appalled, then covered himself with a pillow. ''And yes, I did say that!''

''But...How...'' Abby stuttered, probably for the first time in her life, then she looked at Tony slyly. ''Maybe I can help you with that?''

''Ewww, Abbs!'' Tony said, looking at her in shock. He wasn't the only one, though. Both Ziva and McGee were shocked to hear something like that from Abby.

''What?'' She asked offended.

''Even if I wanted to, which I don't...'' He clarified sternly, looking at them pointedly, until they gave him a nod, ''...because I see you and Ziva as my family, as sisters, I'm telling you I can't get him up! I've been on so many dates in the last month, I've lost count. And they were beautiful. I even watched porn, something I haven't done since I was a teenager. Nada. Zilch. The only time he comes alive is when I think of Gibbs. Or when I'm near him. It is frustrating!'' 

''Are you sure you didn't move your head when you aimed for his cheek? Maybe you thought...'' Ziva asked, but Tony interrupted her.

''I admit I was drunk that night, but not that much. I still knew what I was doing. It was an accident.'' 

''There is one more possibility.'' Abby said slowly, then grinned. ''And if that is true, I'm going to scream from happiness! I'm going to do a happy dance in public! What if it was Gibbs who moved his head?''

''That did cross my mind, for about one second. Come on, Abbs! He is an ex-Marine, he has been married four times. He is as straight as it gets. There's no way he is into guys.'' Tony said exasperated.

''So, you're saying that after all these years chasing women, you're suddenly into guys? Having a sexual mid-life crisis?'' Abby snickered, making her point. ''I'm telling you. Gibbs wants you, and if you want to be certain of what your and his feelings are, where you stand with him, you have to talk to him.''

''I'm NOT having a mid-life crisis and I'm NOT suddenly into guys, Abby! It's only him! And please stop wanting me dead, because he will kill me if I even mention that 'never-gonna-happen' idea you have in your mind.''

''Oh....that is so sweet.'' Abby gushed. ''But, I kinda get it. It's Gibbs we are talking about.''

''It is not sweet. It's strange.'' McGee mumbled, wondering, once again, how he ended up in this situation.

''I agree with Abby. You have to talk with him, Tony. For the last month you have been acting strange, and we can see it is troubling you. It would be wise for you to clear the air. For your own piece of mind.'' Ziva said gently.

''I can't. He will either kill me, fire me or transfer me to Alaska. And it's cold there.'' Tony whined.

''Don't be a baby. He will never do either of those things. He thinks too much of you. Trust me.'' Abby rolled her eyes.

"I can't.''

''Yes. You can. And you will. Do I make myself clear?'' Abby suddenly sounded serious and stern. ''You know why?'' She asked, looking straight into Tony's eyes. ''Because you are fearless Tony DiNozzo. Because in your heart you know it is the right thing to do.''

''Fine.'' Tony caved after a long moment. ''But, I want a big bouquet of flowers on my grave every week after he kills me. And I promise I will haunt you.'' 

/

It was already two in the morning when Tony stumbled over his own feet trying to silently walk into Gibbs' home. He drank more than usual, in the bar not far from Gibbs' home, trying to collect the courage Abby insisted he possessed. 'Liquor courage' as Ziva phrased it. They were right. He needed to tell Gibbs. But he was afraid. Of both outcomes. The first one was that he would be either fired or killed, and the second one was that, by some miracle, Gibbs felt the same.

He walked toward the kitchen and took two beers from the fridge, feeling his courage leaving him. On his way there, he saw the light coming from the basement that told him the ex-Marine was still up. 

Tony started chuckling at that thought. ''Up.'' He mumbled, feeling he was getting hard. ''He is up. No, you are up. Traitor.'' He growled, looking at the bulge in his pants, hoping Gibbs wouldn't notice.

When he saw the man of his dreams, sanding at the base of the new boat he was building, he almost fell and broke his neck, coming down the stairs. And he would've, if it weren't for Gibbs and his fast reflexes.

/

Gibbs sighed when he heard a crack on the floor above him, then a small tumble, following a slam of the door. He waited, knowing who decided to pay him a visit. And judging by the clumsy footsteps, angry mumbling, Tony was wasted. He heard the words the young man spoke, and his eyebrows furrowed. Obviously it was worse than he thought. He watched him as he semi-careful walked down the stairs, carrying two beers in his hand, then their eyes met for a second. In panic, he watched Tony stumbling down and rushed to catch him, making it just in the nick of time. 

''Wanna beer?'' Tony slurred.

'I think you had enough.'' Gibbs answered, taking the bottles and putting them on the shelf.

He bit back a groan when Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and felt warm breath on his skin. But, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips when their members brushed against each other surprising him how hard they both were. And he definitively couldn't stop his eyes going wide when he felt soft butterfly kisses Tony gave him.

''Is that a gun or you're happy to see me?'' Tony whispered into his ear, chuckling at the worst pick-up line he ever heard that send shivers down Gibbs' spine.

''Tony. You're drunk. Come, let's go upstairs so you can sober up. You obviously don't know what you're doing.'' Gibbs said, trying to be the reasonable one, a very hard task, because it was as if Tony suddenly had eight arms, touching every part of him. 

He gasped aloud when he felt Tony's fingers around his, now very, aroused cock, not being fast enough to stop his hand wandering inside his sweatpants, pushing them down and out of his way. 

''Oh, this definitively is not a gun. You're right. Let's go upstairs, to your bed, where you can take me in whatever way you want me. You are wrong. I know exactly what I'm doing. You know why? Because I want you to make love with me. My dick doesn't work unless I think of you and it is all your fault. I haven't had sex for so long it's driving me crazy.'' Tony said all that in one breath, slurring every other word, while his left hand stroked Gibbs' member, and the right one, wrapped around the older man neck, trying to push him closer to himself.

Gibbs couldn't stop the words coming out or his eyes glancing down, fighting back a moan, when he saw Tony's hard cock out of his pants. 'When did he manage to do that?' He thought. ''Your dick seems to work just fine.''

''I told you. It's because of you.''

''Tony. Stop. You're wasted and...'' Gibbs was finally able to get both of Tony's hands from his body and pushed him against the wall.

''Oh, you like it rough.'' Tony smirked. ''I like it too.''

It was in that moment, when he looked in Tony's eyes, seeing his pupils dilated and dark from lust, that he realized pushing him, stopping this, would be the hardest thing he ever had to do. But it had to be done. Because, he wanted it to be real. He wanted this thing between them to be real. Not just one drunken tryst in the bed. However, with Tony arching his back, still pinned against the wall, rubbing himself against him, made that plan a bit more difficult than he thought.

''Please, Jethro.'' Tony pleaded. ''Touch me. I'm so close.''

''Tony...'' Gibbs moaned, trying as hard as he could not to cave, but his will was slowly crippling down.

"Please, Jethro. I need you. Need to feel you.''

Gibbs couldn't help but let his hand travel down Tony's body, feeling the tight muscles beneath his fingers and through the younger man's shirt. When he arrived where both of them wanted and started stroking Tony, the young man moaned his name and there was no turning back. He rubbed their cocks together, pushing his hips harder and harder against him, creating delicious friction. He was pinning him against the wall with one hand, kissing him across the neck while the other was on Tony’s erection, when he felt Tony’s hands on his cock and balls. The feelings were too much for both of them and soon they both fell over the edge, moaning each other’s name.

''Come. Let's go upstairs, clean ourselves and sleep it of.'' Gibbs said after his breathing turned to normal. 

He took Tony, who was still drunk and somewhat shaky on his two feet, around his waist and half carried, half dragged the young man upstairs. Tony was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, and Gibbs sighed. He went into the bathroom, returned with a washcloth and started cleaning the unconscious man. Against his better judgment, he took Tony's, already unbuttoned, shirt and his pants off and threw them into the washing machine, alongside his own clothes. Gibbs was actually mesmerized by the site of a naked, semi-hard, Tony lying in his bed.

'You belong here.' Gibbs thought, then shook his head and went to take a quick shower. Upon returning, he contemplated where he should sleep. His heart, or maybe, the selfish part of him, won. If Tony, by some chance, regretted what happened between them in the morning, at least he would have this night in his memory. Decision made, he stretched beside the man that stole his heart, and closed his eyes, that instantly opened as Tony snuggled beside him, placing his hand on his crotch, whispering only one word. 

''Mine.''

'Yes, Tony. Only yours.' Gibbs said inwardly, wishing he could say the words aloud.

/

Tony woke up with a hangover from hell. It was as if a heavy metal band was playing inside his head and he groaned. When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was in an unknown room that somehow looked familiar. He couldn't explain it. Groaning and stretching, he slowly came to his senses. Noticing a bottle of water and a bottle of Aspirins next to it, he took them as he tried to sit. Then he realized the most important thing. He was naked. In some strangers bed. Naked. Taking a deep breath, trying to remember what the hell happened last night, he smelled it. The familiar scent of sawdust and Old-spice mixture. His eyes went wide as memories rushed back one by one.

The talk he had with Abby, Ziva and McGee...

Drinks he had before coming here...

The events on the basements stairs... what he said...what he did...

Asking for a hand job... pleading for a touch...

Screaming Gibbs' name as he came...

He was dead. Gibbs was going to kill him and hide his body.

And there was no way out. Well, maybe he could risk a broken leg if he jumped out of the window?

''I wouldn't try it, if I were you.'' 

A familiar voice spoke, startling him from his thoughts, and he looked toward the doorway and gulped. Before he could say anything, Gibbs continued. 

''You can use the master bathroom. Clean towels and clothes are already there, waiting for you. When you're done, come down. I'm making breakfast.''

Tony could only nod. He knew an order when he heard it. Afraid and heartbroken, because there was nothing on Gibbs' face that said he returned his feelings. And he searched. However, he had to know. 

''Gibbs?'' He asked tentatively. When the older man turned around and raised an eyebrow, he added a follow-up question. ''How much trouble am I in?''

Leroy Jethro Gibbs just smiled.

/ 

Breakfast was quiet. Tony tried to say something but a silent glare from the man across him, stopped his every attempt. He was positive this was his last meal before the gallows. Finally, it was over, and after washing the dishes, and cleaning the table, something they did automatically for years, they moved to the living room.

''You will have my resignation in the morning.'' Since his head was down, he didn't see the hand that collided with the back of his head. ''Ow!'' He cried. ''What was that for?''

''Don't be an idiot! There will be no resignation, you hear me?'' Gibbs growled, and Tony looked at him in shock.

''But...''

''Do you honestly think you would still be alive, sitting here after I made you breakfast if I hadn't wanted it as well? I don't know how much you remember, but, I wasn't struggling that hard.''

Tony was so shocked after hearing that, his jaw almost dropped to the floor and his eyes widened. It took some time for Gibbs' words to finally register in his mind, and when they did, he looked at the older man, hope and fear visible in his green eyes.

''What are you trying to say here, Gibbs?'' Tony asked tentatively. ''And I remember everything. I also remember you didn't want to kiss me.'' He added, whispering the last part as his fingers clutched the hem of his shirt.

Gibbs was stunned at how vulnerable, so hurt, Tony looked and sounded at that moment. It cut right through his heart and he vowed never to put that look on the young man again. He also knew he had one chance to make this right between them. He had to be honest, and talk.

''I'm trying to say that I want you, Tony. Have been for a long time. And the reason for not kissing you...well... I didn't want our first kiss to be while one of us was wasted. I wanted it to be real...''

''Second.'' Tony interrupted him.

''What?'' Gibbs asked confused.

''It would be our second kiss. The first time we kissed was...well...you know.'' Tony answered shyly, and a small blush formed on his cheeks.

''Yeah...ummm...about that. There is something I need to tell you.'' Gibbs started. Tony wasn't the only one who was blushing, he was as well. ''That night...I kinda moved my head so we would kiss.'' He finally confessed.

''Oh, did you now?'' Tony smirked, and his face lighted when he smiled brightly. When Gibbs just rolled his eyes, not answering at the jibe, the smile fell. ''So...what does this all mean exactly?''

''I'm here for the long run, Tony. I won't be one of your one night stands. It's your decision to make. Here and now. If you don't want that, we can forget everything that happened.''

''You sure you wanna risk it with me, Gibbs?'' Tony whispered, lowering his eyes. ''I have nothing to offer you. And I'm sure you'll only end up hurt...''

''That's enough Tony!'' Gibbs all but growled, feeling anger at how little the young man thought of himself. ''I'll tell you what I see when I look at you.'' At this point, he put two thumbs on Tony's chin, lifted his head, forcing the young man to look at him straight into his eyes. ''You are a wonderful person, brilliant, smart, compassionate, strong in every way. You are beautiful inside and outside. You are a great Agent, even better friend. There isn't one thing I would want to change about you. I know we will make it. You know why?'' 

''Why?'' Tony asked, touched, his eyes filling with tears, never hearing Gibbs talking like this. Especially about him. In that moment, he felt loved. More than ever.

''Because we already know each other. We were friends first, love came later. So? What do you say?''

''I love you and I want to be with you. For the long run.'' Tony answered, then smirked. ''Shall we seal it with a kiss? I mean, it started with one. And this time, we're both sober.''

''I love you too, Tony.'' Gibbs smiled, leaned forward and captured Tony in a soul shattering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. The end. I've decided to leave it like this, only with a kiss. We already had smuttiness, right? 
> 
> A big thank you (from the bottom of my heart) to ytteb for allowing me to write this, and to use parts of her story. Also, a big thank you to all of you who reviewed and put this story on alert and favorite. And to those who just read it. It means a lot. 
> 
> Until next time, I'm sending you a big hug.


End file.
